


A Boon To Be Granted

by Rosemarycat5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aro - Freeform, Aromantic, Drabble, Gen, Goddess or God Living As A Cat - Freeform, Magic, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarycat5/pseuds/Rosemarycat5
Summary: An aromantic gay boy makes a request to the goddess of love.
Relationships: Aromantic Gay Person & Aromantic Lesbian, original aromantic character & goddess of love
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	A Boon To Be Granted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laplace_Aura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laplace_Aura/gifts).



“I request a boon.” Sliz bowed before the Love goddess.

“Your request?” The voice came from the dirty alley cat standing before him. 

“Love. Not romance, simply love.”

A laugh boomed. “Indeed. Give me three things that represent you and your desire, and consider it granted.”

Sliz nodded and placed three items on the ground: a small rainbow flag, a dragon pendant, a white rose.

Upon placement, the rose turned blue, and a GPS appeared.

It led him to a dragon cafe. At a glance, he saw her.

“I like your shirt.”

“Thanks! I’m Cameron.”

Her shirt said, “Aromantic pride”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy this was a challenge. It probably did not help that I left it to the last minute to write, but this was very hard for me. I write a lot of description, so I ended up having to cut the volume down by almost half for the 100 word count. I think that was a good writing exercise. I hope you enjoy! It is quote "real solidarity hours time baybee"!  
> Also, I picture the dragon cafe as a cat cafe but with tiny dragons that people get to pet and adopt.  
> Sliz was named by my sister. It is short for Slizzard.


End file.
